Truth or Dare
by Runs With Dogs
Summary: This story will go on how you all want it too! You will all ways pick the next player and his fait. There is Cargan in this. it rated M because I know you guys get dirty. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

(No pov)

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were sitting in 2J completely bored out of their minds.

Momma Knight and Katie were in San Diego again for reasons unknown, the pool was still locked because of Kendall and Katie's little stunt on their 'Day of Pranks', and the cable was out.

Carlos was violently banging his head against the wall continuously.

James kept combing his already perfect hair.

Logan mumbled random math problems to himself : while Kendall tried to think of some kind of devious plan to get Bitters to open the pool again.

"Lets do something fun," Carlos groaned still banging his head against the wall.

Kendall got a sick and twisted look on his face. "Lets play truth or dare," he said grinning as he thought of a bunch of sick dirty dares.

"I'm down for a couple rounds," James said eagerly.

"Me too! I must keep my title as 'King of Dares' alive." Carlos said proudly with his head held high.

"How about you Logie?" Kendall called knowing he could trick logan into doing anything by using his nickname.

"No," Logan whined almost hesitant

"Come on Logie-bear. You know you want to," Kendall said while batting his long eyelashes.

"Ugh," Logan groaned. He knew he couldn't resist that look. "Fine," Logan got up and dragged himself to the small circle his friends made in the center of the room.

"So, who's going first?" James asked eagerly.

"I do! I do James!" Carlos jumped at the opportunity.

An evil smirk came across James' face, already knowing the hyper teen would pick dare.

"I dare you to.. Hmm, give Logan a hickey!" James nearly shouted. He was obviously proud of his dare.

"WHAT?" Logan shrieked.

Carlos was thinking of how to precede with his new task.

"Shh, Logie. I'll make it feel good for ya," Carlos said seductively, as he slowly started crawling up to Logan.

Logan's eyes grew wide. "W-why are you looking at me like that? C-carlos no, go sit back down!" Logan spirited out as Carlos seated himself on Logan's lap.

"Quiet now," Carlos whispered lightly placing his finger to Logan's lips.

Logan could feel the heat rising in his checks, and somewhere else he rather not think about.

Carlos slowly proceeded. Letting his lips ghost over the lower left side of Logan's neck.

Logan felt his pants become much tighter as he felt Carlos' hot breath on his skin.

Carlos attached his pink plump lips to Logan's neck. He lightly sucked a nibbling. He slightly became aroused by the taste of Logan's skin. He had the slightest taste of vanilla and smelt like dark chocolate.

A small moan slipped from Logan's lips as Carlos nibbled harder.

Both of them were enjoying this a little more then they anticipated.

Carlos pulled his lips away to look a the dark purple mark on Logan's creamy skin.

He ran his pink tongue over the pink mark a few times before crawling off of Logan and returning to he spot by James.

"What was that?" James and Kendall shouted at Carlos.

"What? You said give Logan a hickey, and I did." Carlos said as if it was just a normal thing.

"I don't even want to know what goes through your head." Kendall said shaking images from his head.

"So, who's next?"

A/N: So tell me who gets the next dare, and what it should be. Did you like it? And if you want some really dirty stuff tell me on twitter. CarlosPenaGurl. I will make the next one much longer, this is just like a preview. If you like it I will go on!


	2. Chocolate syrup

"We don't know Carlos, you're supposed to pick!" James laughed at the Latinos stupidity.

"Oh yeah James? W-well shut up!"

"Just pick someone already."

"Fine.. Ummm… Uh, no…" Carlos mumbled to himself trying to think of a good dare.

"Carlos hurry up already!" Kendall shouted getting the smaller boys attention. "Just pic-"

"Kendall do you like chocolate?" Carlos asked, interrupting Kendall

"Uh, yeah.. Why?" Kendall starting feeling nervous. No one really knew what Carlos might be thinking. It scared him a bit.

"Kendall, Kendall! Truth or Dare?" Carlos asked eagerly. He had just came up with his best dare yet.

"D-dare..?"

Carlos squealed in excitement at Kendall's answer. He quickly hoped up and ran into the kitchen.

Bowls and plates were being violently thrown from the kitchen.

"Carlos, what the hell are you doing?" James yelled as a bowl nearly hit him.

"What the world!" Carlos yelled in frustration. "Were the fuck did she hide it?"

"CARLOS!" Logan yelled at his language. "Watch your mouth."

"Logan, I'm sixteen. I say worse in my sleep." the Latino yelled from the kitchen.

"He's not lying.." James sighed.

"HA! I found it!" Carlos sang as he skipped out the kitchen and to his friends, with a new bottle of chocolate syrup in hand. "I new momma Knight couldn't hide this from me." He said as he did a little victory dance.

Kendall, James and Logan's eyes widened as the saw Carlos with the bottle of chocolate.

"No! You cant eat that!" Kendall yelled. "You know what happened last time you ate chocolate. P-put it down Carlos."

"I had chocolate stuck in my hair for a week!" James said, rubbing his hair like the chocolate would came back.

"Oh, no no no. this isn't for me." Carlos said with a evil smirk that made Kendall tense up. "It's for you Kendall." he handed him the bottle. " I dare you to lick chocolate off of James' abs."

A/N: Oh! Oh! Oh! Didn't think I would bust out the cliff hanger did ya? Sorry if it sucks. I have writers block.. I didn't want to make you wait too long. I'm a people pleaser, its just what I do. So sound good so far? I hope so thank you for reviewing, adding this story to your favorites, and alerting it! So I need some more ideas for the last 2 chapters that will be Jarlos and Kogan!

And follow me on twitter! CarlosPenaGurl


	3. Lets get to licking!

"You're joking right? Real funny Carlos.." Kendall nervously laughed.

"Nope.. You have to lick it up off of James!" Carlos held his head high, he was obviously proud of his dare. "Lick, lick, lick." He licked the air.

"I am not doing that!" Kendall shock his head from left to right, "I refuse to lick chocolate off anyone." he folded his arms over his chest. "NO way"

Carlos grunted, "Kendall, it's a dare.. You picked dare, so you HAVE too." Carlos whined.

"Nope. No way I'm doing that." He held his ground "Not ever."

"Aw, come on Ken.. Just pretend I'm a sexy chocolate ice cream or something!" James whined laughed once he saw Kendall's reaction.

His green eye looked as if the would fall out of his head at any moment, his thick eyebrows pushed all the way up into his dirty blonde hair.

" WHAT?" Kendall asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you're right that's a understatement….. SUPER sexy chocolate ice cream!" James nodded proudly.

"Unbelievable!"

"Oh believe it." James winked at him.

Kendall leaned away in time with the wink.

"Just do it Kendall. I did my dare know Logan keeps looking at me like your momma don't feed him!" Carlos looked back at the dazed boy, then back at Kendall. "Just get it over with Ken."

Kendall sighed, as he thought all this over.

"Do it Kendall! Whoop! Whoop!" Logan shouted in the middle of the awkward silence, startling everyone in the room.

"Logan. Did you take your pills earlier?" Kendall looked at him hard.

"Uhhh.." Logan bit his lip, looking all too suspicious.

"Damn it Logan! You know you have ADHD, and you know when you're supposed to take your pills! Why didn't you take your medicine?" Kendall was completely shocked, Logan never forgets to take his meds.

"Well... I ran out, then we started playing a game, and I didn't want to leave cause Carlos' mouth felt SO nice, and ahhhhh!" Logan just blurted everything out quickly before falling back and curling up into a little ball.

"Oh Logan.." Kendall shock his head. "I'm not yelling at you. You don't have to curl up like that." It was a nervous habit Logan would do when he was younger, and apparently still did when he hasn't had his medicine.

"You're not?" Logan asked, he was still curled up.

"No, I'm not Logan.. You don't have to do that." Kendall went over to uncurl Logan, and apologize. He was incredibly sensitive when he was off his meds..

"So, the dare.." Kendall sighed. "Let's do this." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Y-you're doing it?" Carlos asked surprised.

"James lay down on the couch , Carlos pass me the chocolate, Logan… Just sit there." he took the brand new bottle from Carlos, and made his way over to James.

James was already shirtless, laying down, and trying to prepare himself both mentally and physically for what was about to happen..

Kendall knelt down by James' side eyeing the others abs.. He took another deep breath, an decided he would pour a small puddle of chocolate above James' bellybutton.

Kendall brought up the bottle and very slowly began pouring the syrup..

Carlos' mind was racing. He knew he shouldn't do what he was about to do, but something in him said do it! He knew that he would have to pay the consequences later, but he figured it would be worth it. He had to do it before Kendall finished pouring, and he was almost done. He shook his nerves away and took a deep breath.

"HEY JO!" Carlos shouted at the top of his lungs.

Everyone shot, up hearing the Latino's booming voice.

Kendall's arm went shaky after hearing his girlfriends name called like THAT, in THIS situation! Since his arms went shaky, he ended up covering James's abs completely in chocolate syrup.

Kendall hoped up and spun around, ready to explain to his overly jealous girlfriend. "It's not what it looks like! We're just playing a ga-" He was unable to finish his sentence once he notice the other blonde wasn't even in the room. He scanned the room again, still no Jo.

"Carlos, where's Jo?" Kendall looked down at the younger boy.

"Well.. Haha, funny story.. S-she's not h-here…" Carlos said looking down. He felt the intense stare of green eyes looking over him.

"Why did you do that Carlos? Do you know how worried I got!"

"I'm sorry Kendall.. I thought it would be funnier if you had to lick more chocolate off James. Please don't get mad Kendall." Carlos looked up at him, big brown eyes pleading for forgiveness.

Kendall couldn't be mad with Carlos looking at him like that perfect puppy dog face.. Kendall sighed, "I'm not mad Carlos.. Just don't do it again. Okay?"

"Thank you Kendall! Thank you!" The small boy jumped up and hugged the blonde tightly. "I'm really sorry though Ken." Carlos mumbled with his face buried in Kendall's side.

"Okay Carlos, you can let go now!" Kendall push on the smaller teen till he unattached himself.

"Okay new rule.. Everything we do here tonight stays between us, got it guys?" Kendall said looking at the other three that all nodded in agreement. "Good. Now lets do this."

Kendall returned to his previous position by James' now chocolate covered side, thanks to Carlos' stunt.

He took another deep breath, and brought himself closer to James' skin. He slowly brought his pink tongue in contact with James' skin, and began to drag his tongue across the skin.

The feel sent shivers up James' spine. He fought against the delightful dirty thoughts that popped into his head, and something else that was popping up..

He couldn't help it, with Kendall licking him like he was a fucking porn star! He would slowly drug his tongue up, while looking up into James' eyes, and kissing off the syrup once he got to stop. James was seriously starting to wonder if he was a porn star…

Kendall just went with his instinct, which lead to kissing chocolate off of James, and looking into his eyes while he was licking. He didn't realize what he was doing to the other boy. He found himself kind of getting into his task, the new taste tingling on his tongue, the feel of James tensing up under his touch, and just knowing he must be doing a good job by how James furrowed his eyebrows every couple of licks.

James was trying with all his strength not to fall into the delicious warm feel of Kendall's tongue licking his smooth tan abs. " Halfway There" James said in his head.

He bit down on his lip, fighting back a moan once Kendall started licking the chocolate that was lower down James' perfect washboard abs.

It didn't help James' situation anymore once Kendall started swirling his tongue all over. James growled low in his throat, he was lucky no one heard. He could feel himself slowly becoming hard, he couldn't push the sick dirty thoughts back anymore.

Images of Kendall doing much more with that wonderful mouth of his flash through James' head. Kendall's full pink lips wrapped around his thick coc-

"Finished!" Kendall hopped up licking some chocolate from his lips.

"WHAT?" James screamed being snapped out of his delightful dirty Kendall fantasies. He plopped down onto the floor to cover up his "Little Problem" before any of the other guys saw.

"HA!" Carlos laughed at James "falling" like a dumb fish. "What's he taste like Ken?" Carlos asked Kendall anxiously.

Kendall looked at all the curious faces waiting for his answer, "That's for me to know, and for you to find out ." Kendall winked.

"Does he really taste like a sexy chocolate ice cream?" Logan asked getting way too close to Kendall.

Kendall pushed him back and snorted, "Did you not just hear what I said?" He laughed and pushed Logan back.

"Well you can tell me what I taste like! What do I taste like? Tell me Kendall!" James whinned.

"Come here," he Kendall motioned for James to come closer and whispered in his ear.

Carlos and Logan leaned in closer trying to hear a bit of the secret.

"Oh, so THAT'S what I taste like! Not bad!"

A/N: Pulled 2 all nighters in a row just for you guys, and made this longer!

Better review! So what pair next Jarlos or Kogan? Give me a Truth or a dare too!

AND follow me on twitter CarlosPenaGurl!


End file.
